1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dispenser for diluting a concentrated chemical solution, and more particularly to a multifunctional dispenser capable of preparing chemical solution and regulating the chemical solution to various different concentrations.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a cleaning and washing site requires diluting a chemical cleaning agent in order to achieve the effects of cleaning and disinfection. Since a large cleaning and washing site needs lots of washing solution, and manually diluting the chemical concentrated liquid cannot satisfy the requirement, therefore a chemical concentrated liquid container is connected to a water supply pipe directly, and a dispenser capable of synchronously diluting the chemical concentrated liquid during use brings tremendous convenience to the aforementioned large cleaning and washing site. At present, a regulating dispenser primarily regulates the status of liquid sprayed out from a nozzle, and thus it is an important subject of the present invention to regulate the flow and concentration of the sprayed liquid conveniently.